Virtual Game
by Akira-Bellachan
Summary: Karin dan Kazune. Keduanya adalah murid-murid jenius di sekolahannya. Keduanya bersaing meskipun tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Takdir mereka dipertemukan ketika mereka diharuskan untuk mewakili negaranya untuk mengikuti acara peluncuran sebuah game berteknologi terbaru. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa harus mereka berdua yang dipilih?
1. Prolog

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Halo semuanya. Bella kembali lagi ditengah kesibukan Bella.

Karin : Aku kangen sama _author_ *langsung meluk _author_ atau lebih tepatnya menyekek _author_*.

Micchi : Karin, kalau _author_ kau cekek. Dia beneran bakal hiatus untuk selamanya.

Karin : Oppss… maaf *sambil melepas cekekannya dari _author_*.

Kazusa : A… U… T… H…. O… R…. *muncul-muncul dengan aura hitamnya*.

Bella : A-ada apa Ka-Kazusa? *langsung bergidik ngeri*.

Kazusa : Ngapain publish _fanfic_ baru lagi, kau mau mati. Heh!

Bella : Huwaa… aku masih ingin hidup Kazusa. Aku masih sayang nyawa *sambil berlutut di hadapan Kazusa*.

Kazusa : Terus kenapa buat _fanfic_ baru lagi. Padahal _fanfic_ yang lain juga belum kelar semua.

Bella : Hehehe… Bella cuma iseng. Entah kenapa Bella pengen nulis cerita yang bertemakan Sci-Fi. Kalau fantasy kan Bella sudah pernah.

Jin : _Author_ plin-plan. Nggak konsisten.

Bella : Yee Bella kan cuma pengen buat saja. Kalau ada ide, Bella juga pengen bikin _fanfic_ horror. Kayaknya seru tuh. Hihihihi….

All (-Bella) : *Langsung merinding dibuatnya*.

Kazusa : Terserah _author_ deh, tapi selesain lho _fanfic_ lainnya.

Bella : Iya ya, kalau sudah dapat ide. Bella bakal langsung lanjutin.

Karin : Aku sayang _author_, di _fanfic_ ini aku dibuat jenius sama kayak Kazune.

Bella : Soalnya Bella sudah bosan buat _image_ tentangmu yang bodoh.

JLEB

Kazusa : Ceroboh.

JLEB

Micchi : Keras kepala

Karin : *Langsung pundung di pojokan*.

Bella : _Minna_, setelah ini mungkin Bella bakal _update_ lama lagi. Karena urusan Bella masih belum pada kelar semua. Ini saja buatnya waktu jam kosong di sekolah. Untuk _fanfic_ Bella yang lainnya, mohon bersabar menunggu. Diusahain kalau ada waktu dan sempat Bella bakal buat lanjutannya. Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya.

Kazusa : Oke, sebelum _author_ mulai curcol kemana-mana. Kita bakal rayain lahirnya _fanfic_ baru di fandom KK ini. Yee

Micchi : Untuk _chapter_ ini masih prolog dan belum masuk ke permasalahan ceritanya.

Jin : _Chapter_ berikutnya baru mulai masuk ke jalan ceritanya.

Kazusa : Semoga kalian menyukai _fanfic_ baru dari _author_ dan

All : Selamat membaca.

* * *

** Title : **Virtual Game

**Prolog**

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Virtual Game~ © Bella-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Sci-Fi ; Adventure

**Pairing : **Karin x Kazune, Kazusa x Jin, Himeka x Micchi

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **Karin dan Kazune. Keduanya adalah murid-murid jenius di sekolahannya. Keduanya bersaing meskipun tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Takdir mereka dipertemukan ketika mereka diharuskan untuk mewakili sekolahannya untuk mengikuti acara peluncuran sebuah game berteknologi terbaru. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa harus mereka berdua yang dipilih?

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Virtual Game~**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

* * *

'YOU LOSE'

"Huwaaa… sial!" seru seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ dan beririskan _emerald _ini. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanazono Karin. Gadis periang yang tergila-gila dengan yang namanya _game online_.

"Kenapa aku bisa kalah dengan dia sih," ujar Karin seraya memandang kesal ke arah layar laptop kesayangannya.

Karin hanya bisa bersandar lemas pada sandaran kursinya. Padahal dia sudah mencapai level dua puluh satu dan dia belum pernah kalah selama ini. Tapi kenapa dia bisa kalah sekarang dan kenapa harus orang itu yang mengalahkannya. Dia benci itu. Benci sekali.

Karin mendongak untuk menatap jam di kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Yang artinya dia sudah bermain selama tujum jam dan hasilnya dia harus menerima kekalahan yang menyakitkan ini. Karin melirik ke arah layar laptopnya kembali. Dahinya berkerut begitu membaca pesan tertulis yang baru saja dikirimkan seseorang kepadanya.

**PrinceIceBlonde**

Bagaimana, aku menang kan? :D

Karin langsung mendengus kesal begitu membaca nama akun orang yang mengalahkannya. Apalagi begitu ia membaca isi pesannya yang hanya terdiri dari satu kalimat. Tapi sukses membuat gadis berparas cantik ini mendumel tidak karuan.

Langsung saja, ia mengetik balasan untuk orang itu.

**Emerald_Queen**

Aku hanya mengalah padamu tadi :p

Tidak butuh waktu satu menit. Balasan darinya sudah datang.

**PrinceIceBlonde**

Waahhh, aku merasa tersanjung

Sontak saja muncul empat siku-siku di kepala Karin. Apa maunya sih orang itu. Kerjaanya hanya membuat orang kesal saja. Kali ini, Karin tidak mau repot-repot mengetik balasannya. Bukannya dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata ya, tapi lebih karena dia sibuk menyumpahi orang yang baru beberapa bulan dikenalnya lewat game online.

**PrinceIceBlode**

Sesuai perjanjian, kau harus menyerahkan semua _item_-mu padaku

Ugh lagi-lagi pesan singkat tapi menyakitkan itu datang lagi. Tak perlu diingatkan lagi, Karin sudah tahu. Ia harus menyerahkan semua _item_-nya yang selama ini sudah susah payah Karin kumpulkan pada orang yang baru beberapa jam lalu tiba-tiba menantangnya.

Seharusnya dia tidak perlu menerima tantangan itu, apalagi ditambah dengan menaruhkan semua _item_ miliknya. Pasti ada alasan kenapa orang ini dikenal 'The King of Game'. Itu karena memang dia tidak terkalahkan selama ini. Sedangkan dirinya, dia baru bermain game online sekitar satu tahunan yang kebetulan belum terkalahkan juga. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak bisa menolak tantangan itu karena gengsi. Sekarang yang bisa Karin lakukan hanya menyesal. Dia menyesal karena sudah kalah.

**Emerald_Queen**

Ya ya, aku ingat kok. Semua _item_-ku sudah ku transfer ke akun milikmu. JADI JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI!

Karin langsung mematikan laptopnya tanpa berniat untuk menunggu balasan darinya. Apa pedulinya, toh sekarang semua _item_-nya sudah hilang yang otomatis membuat Karin harus memulai dari awal lagi.

"Agh…." Karin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidurnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Karin sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**~Virtual Game~**

Karin terus berjalan dengan sesekali menguap. Tampak lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya menandakan kalau dia kurang tidur. Meskipun demikian, hal itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan dari gadis tersebut.

"_Ohayou_!" sapa Karin begitu memasuki ruang kelasnya.

Beberapa temannya ada yang langsung membalas sapaanya dan ada juga yang hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Karin langsung menuju ke bangkunya yang letaknya berada di deretan belakang. Begitu Karin meletakkan tasnya, seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca datang menghampirinya.

"_Ohayou_ Karin!" sapa gadis itu.

"_Ohayou_ Miyon!" balas Karin yang setelah itu langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Gadis yang dipanggil Miyon itu hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Karin. Kelihatannya kau kurang tidur, jangan bilang kau begadang gara-gara main game online?" terka Miyon.

Karin hanya tersenyum memberitahu bahwa terkaan Miyon betul seratus persen. Miyon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Yah sudahlah," ucap Miyon sembari duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di samping Karin.

Sekarang gantian Karin yang menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya. "Kau tidak menceramahiku seperti biasanya?" tanyanya tanpa merubah posisi kepalanya.

"Tidak, daripada aku menceramahimu lebih baik aku belajar matematika saja," jawab Miyon sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Oh ya, hari ini ulangan matematika ya?" tanya Karin dengan wajah polos.

Miyon langsung menoleh ke arah Karin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa! Jadi kau tidak ingat kalau hari ini ada ulangan matematika?" tanya Miyon dengan wajah _shock_.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Karin sambil cengengesan.

Tampak Miyon menghela napas panjang begitu melihat sifat sahabatnya ini. "Kau kan sudah pintar, jadi tidak perlu bela-"

Lagi-lagi Miyon membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat sahabatnya ini yang sudah tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang direbahkan di atas mejanya. Tanpa berniat membangunkan sahabatnya ini, Miyon memilih untuk membuka buku catatan matematikanya dan menghafal sejibut rumus-rumus yang entah dimengertinya atau tidak.

Sekarang Karin lebih membutuhkan tidur daripada belajar. Meskipun Karin adalah seorang maniak game, tapi tidak perlu diragukan lagi kejeniusan otaknya. Dia merupakan murid dengan peringkat dua seangkatannya. Meskipun Karin dilahirkan dengan otak Einsten-nya, tapi kenyataanya ada orang yang melebihi kepintarannya yang sekarang menempati rangking pertama seangkatannya. Bisa dibilang juga, dia murid terpintar di sekolahan ini.

**~Virtual Game~**

Keheningan langsung melanda kelas Karin begitu guru matematika sudah memasuki kelas mereka. Ada yang berwajah panik, ada juga yang terlihat pasrah dan ada juga yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Hanya satu anak yang terlihat kesal begitu acara tidurnya terganggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin. Sekarang dia hanya bisa menguap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Berharap kesadarannya kembali pulih sepenuhnya.

"Nah anak-anak, di depan kalian sudah tampil soal-soal yang harus kalian kerjakan."

Semua murid langsung memandangi meja mereka masing-masing yang langsung menampilkan soal dalam bentuk digital.

"Oh ya, untuk peringatan juga. Jangan ada yang mencotek, kalau ada yang ketahuan mencotek. Saya langsung kasih nilai nol."

Murid-murid langsung menelan ludah (kecuali Karin) sambil menatap ngeri ke arah kamera CCTV yang dipasang di sudut-sudut kelas.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa mulai mengerjakan sekarang."

Dengan serempak, semua murid langsung mengerjakan soal yang lebih cocok dibilang sekelas soal-soal olimpiade daripada soal ulangan harian. Karena soalnya susahnya minta ampun. Satu soal saja bisa memakan satu halaman kertas sendiri untuk menulis penyelesaiannya.

Disaat semua siswa sibuk mencorat-coret rumus atau penyelesaiannya. Karin malah sibuk menyilang-nyilang jawaban pada soalnya dengan menggunakan pulpen khusus untuk monitor (lupa namanya apa?) tanpa berniat menghitungnya terlebih dahulu. Kenapa bisa begitu, itu karena Karin sudah terbiasa mengerjakan soal-soal olimpiade. Jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot menguras tenaganya untuk sekedar mencorat-coret hitungannya. Dia hanya perlu memikirkan jawabannya di dalam otaknya. Dia hanya perlu otaknya yang bekerja bukan tenaganya.

Tidak butuh waktu sampai sepuluh menit, Karin sudah menyelesaikan semua soal-soal itu. Dia pun segera mengirimkan hasil pekerjaannya pada komputer di meja guru. Setelah itu ia segera mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"_Sensei_, saya sudah selesai," ucap Karin sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Semua murid langsung melongo menatap Karin termasuk juga Miyon. Guru pun segera mengoreksi jawaban Karin.

"Yah, seperti biasa. Hanazono Karin mendapat nilai seratus," terang guru tersebut yang terlihat kecewa. Beliau kecewa, karena dia merasa gagal untuk membuat Karin duduk manis selama ulangan setidaknya selama tiga puluh menit. Padahal beliau sudah sengaja memilih soal-soal sekelas olimpiade yang dianggapnya sulit untuk dikerjakan. Sebenarnya guru tersebut telah sukses membuat para muridnya (kecuali Karin) pusing tujuh keliling.

Karin melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju ke perpustakaan. Jangan salah, bukan berarti Karin berniat untuk menghabiskan waktunya ini dengan membaca buku disana. Tapi ia berniat untuk memilih tempat yang sepi agar ia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tapi baru saja setengah jalan, ia sudah dipanggil oleh seorang guru untuk menghadap kepala sekolah.

Lagi-lagi Karin hanya bisa mendengus kesal begitu mengetahui rencana tidurnya terganggu. Tapi apa boleh buat, dengan amat sangat terpaksa Karin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang terletak di lantai paling atas. Karena perkembangan teknologi saat ini sudah berkembang pesat dan modern. Karin bisa menemui lift di sekolahannya. Dia pun segera masuk ke dalam lift yang dindingnya berupa kaca sehingga membuat pemandangan halaman sekolah dapat terlihat jelas dari dalam lift. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Karin sudah sampai di lantai paling atas, dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Tok tok tok

Karin pun mengetuk pintu ruangan itu sebagai bentuk tata krama. Seketika pintu yang dilapisi aluminium itu terbuka secara otomatis. Karin pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam. Begitu ia sudah masuk, pintu itu menutup secara otomatis kembali.

Karin bisa melihat sosok orang tua yang dikenalnya sebagai kepala sekolah di sekolahan ini. Tapi alis Karin langsung bertaut begitu melihat sosok yang tidak dikenalnya juga berada di ruangan itu. Sebenarnya dia kenal sih dengan pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang dan sepasang mata berwarna _sapphire_ ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kujyou Kazune. Saingannya di sekolahan ini dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkannya kejeniusannya. Tapi mereka berdua belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi. Mengingat kelas mereka yang berbeda.

"Kau bisa duduk disini," ujar kepala sekolah sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di samping Kazune.

Karin hanya mengangguk dan langsung duduk di kursi yang dimaksud. Seketika suasana kembali hening. Tampak Kazune memainkan ponsel miliknya. Karin hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya. Mentang-mentang kepala sekolah adalah ayahnya sendiri, dia jadi bisa bersikap seenaknya seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya langsung saja. Untuk apa Ayah memanggilku dan anak ini kemari?" tanya Kazune yang sudah menghentikan kegiatan memainkan ponselnya.

Karin hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Apa maksudnya dengan 'anak ini'. Memangnya dia tidak kenal dengan Karin. Oke, mereka memang belum pernah berkenalan, tapi masak dia tidak tahu namanya. Mengingat Karin dan dia sama-sama jenius dan populernya. Padahal Karin saja tahu namanya, masak dia tidak.

"Kazune, bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan. Sekarang ini saya adalah kepala sekolahmu bukan ayahmu," terang kepala sekolah.

"Terserah," ucap Kazune seraya mengedikkan bahu.

Sepertinya kepala sekolah mulai marah melihat sikap murid sekaligus anaknya sendiri ini. Tapi berusaha ditahannya emosi tersebut agar tidak meluap. Karin hanya bisa menjadi penonton setia ketidakakuran ayah dan anak ini. Meskipun dalam hati, Karin sudah bosan setengah mati.

"Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskan alasan kenapa saya memanggil kalian berdua kemari. Saya cuma ingin memberi kalian ini," jelas kepala sekolah seraya menyodorkan dua amplop masing-masing satu kepada kami.

Karin langsung membuka amplop tersebut begitu juga dengan Kazune. Mereka berdua langsung membaca secarik kertas yang diketik oleh komputer. Mata mereka berdua sama-sama membulat begitu selesai membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Yah seperti yang tertulis di surat tersebut. Kalian berdua akan mewakili sekolah ini untuk berpatisipasi dalam peluncuran teknologi game terbaru itu," terang kepala sekolah dengan mimik wajah tenangnya.

"APAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1 : New Friends

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Akhirnya jadi juga _chapter_ satunya *sorak-sorak gembira*

Karin : _Author_ hebat, dari semua _fanfic_ bikinan _author_. _Chapter_ ini yang paling panjang bahkan sampai 5000 _words_?!

Kazusa : Kesambet apaan nih _author_, biasanya bikin _chapter_ cuma sekitar 2000 _words_.

Bella : Karena _fanfic_ ini spesial.

Karin dan Kazune : Kenapa bisa spesial?

Bella : Soalnya akan ada banyak pemain yang bermunculan disini. Entah itu karakter asli dari KK atau OC milik Bella. Bahkan Bella sampai pinjam OC milik Tsukirin Matsushima 29. Bella pinjam dulu Nitsuki sama Ringo ya?

Karin : Jangan mau dikerja rodi sama _author_!

Kazusa : Iya, sudah disuruh-suruh nggak digaji pula *mulai curcol*

Bella : Sudah, sekarang Bella mau buka _chapter_ ini. _Minna_, selamat membaca ya semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

Kazusa : TUNGGU SEBENTAR?!

Bella : Ada apa lagi sih?

Kazusa : _Author_ nggak lupa sesuatu.

Bella : Heh, memangnya aku lupa apa?

Karin : _Minna_, berhubung ada perubahan jalan ceritanya maka dari itu akan lebih baik kalau kalian baca _chapter_ satu yang sudah diperbarui sama _author_.

Kazusa : Tapi kalau kalian nggak baca juga _no problem_. Kalian masih bisa mengikuti ceritanya kok.

Bella : Oh ya Bella baru ingat!

Karin : TELAT!

Kazusa : Ya sudah selamat membaca _minna_.

* * *

**Title : **Virtual Game

**Chapter 1 :** New Friends

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Virtual Game~ © Bella-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Sci-Fi ; Adventure

**Pairing : **Karin x Kazune, Kazusa x Jin, Himeka x Micchi

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **Karin dan Kazune. Keduanya adalah murid-murid jenius di sekolahannya. Keduanya bersaing meskipun tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Takdir mereka dipertemukan ketika mereka diharuskan untuk mewakili negaranya untuk mengikuti acara peluncuran sebuah game berteknologi terbaru. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa harus mereka berdua yang dipilih?

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Virtual Game~**

**Karin POV**

Sekarang ini aku sedang berada dalam pesawat yang akan membawaku ke sebuah Negara yang terletak di Asia Tenggara yang bernama Indonesia untuk menghadiri acara peluncuran teknologi terbaru dalam dunia _game_ yang diselenggarakan oleh _author_ payah itu.

(Bella : Hei, nggak usah nyebut-nyebut kenapa?!)

Bisa dibilang aku sangat antusias mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi wakil dari negaraku dan menjadi salah satu di antara orang-orang yang terpilih dari seluruh dunia yang berkesempatan untuk mencoba _game_ tersebut untuk pertama kalinya.

Setiap menit aku selalu melihat ke luar jendela. Menebak-nebak apakah pesawat yang membawaku ini sudah tiba di Indonesia atau belum. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencoba _game_ yang sekarang ini sudah heboh dalam berbagai media di seluruh dunia. Padahal _game_-nya saja baru diluncurkan besok, tapi antusias dari seluruh masyarakat dunia khususnya pecinta _game_ termasuk aku sangatlah besar terhadap _game_ ini. Dan aku benar-benar beruntung bisa berkesempatan untuk mencobanya pertama kali.

"Hei nona rangking dua, jangan sampai kau mempermalukan Negara kita nanti."

Deg

Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan sosok berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahku ini.

Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku untuk menatap sosok pirang itu. "Tanpa kau peringatkan pun aku sudah tahu dan lagi KENAPA KAU MEMANGGILKU NONA RANGKING DUA?!" bentakku kesal.

"Memangnya salah ya, kau kan selalu menjadi si rangking dua. Jadi kurasa julukan itu cocok denganmu," ujar si pirang itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang terkesanmeremehkan.

"APA KAU BILANG?! Lihat saja nanti, kau pasti akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku!" seruku padanya.

Dia hanya tertawa tapi bagiku tawanya terdengar seperti tawa mengejek. "Coba saja kalau bisa."

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela tanpa berniat membalas perkataanya. Kenapa sih, dari sekian banyak orang di Jepang harus dia yang menjadi partnerku dalam acara peluncuran _game_ ini. Oke, aku akui otaknya memang lebih encer dari otakku. Tapi itu kan hanya berlaku dalam hal pelajaran bukan dalam dunia _game_. Bahkan aku meragukan kalau sosok yang sedang membaca buku ini tahu tentang _game_-_game_ apa saja yang populer saat ini. Tapi ya sudahlah mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk bisa membalasnya. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya dalam urusan pelajaran, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut _game_ tentu saja aku juaranya. Hehehehe…

"Maaf tuan nona, apa anda ingin makan sesuatu?" Tiba-tiba ada seorang pramugari yang menawari kami makanan.

Tampak Kazune hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya. Benar-benar sikap yang tidak sopan. Tapi ya sudahlah, lagipula itu bukan urusanku. Aku segera memesan beberapa makanan yah tidak bisa dibilang beberapa sih, karena sekarang di depanku sudah terdapat banyak makanan. Bisa dibilang aku memesan semua menu yang ada di daftar.

(Bella : Ya ampun, itu perut atau gentong sih. Makannya banyak banget -_-)

(Karin : Terserah aku dong. Sudah sana lanjutin ceritanya)

Kazune hanya bisa melongo melihatku melahap semua makanan yang ada di hadapanku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. Mau dia pikir aku rakus kek, gendut kek. Aku nggak peduli, yang penting perutku kenyang.

Setelah tangki (?) perutku sudah penuh. Aku segera mengambil _earphone_ dan mp4 dari saku jaketku. Dapat kulihat Kazune masih betah membaca bukunya. Apa dia tidak merasa pusing membaca buku dalam pesawat. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku tidak peduli dia mau melakukan apa. Aku segera memutar musik yang _slow_ dan tak lama kemudian mataku mulai terasa berat hingga akhirnya aku tertidur.

* * *

**Kazune POV**

"Hei nona rangking dua bangun!" seruku pada gadis yang duduk di sampingku ini.

Pesawat yang membawa kami sudah mendarat beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebagian penumpang sudah turun dan sebagian lagi masih sibuk dengan bawaannya. Sedangkan aku, tentu saja aku sedang membangunkan gadis yang duduk di sampingku ini. Entah dia ini kebo (?) atau apa. Dari tadi aku bangunkan, tidak bangun-bangun juga. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah ide di kepalaku. Aku segera mengambil mp4-nya dan mengeraskan volume suaranya hingga volume maksimum. Dan sesuai dugaanku, ia segera bangun dan melepas _earphone_-nya. Setelah itu ia mengusap-usap telinganya. Pasti sakit, hahahaha biar tau rasa tuh anak.

Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuknya. Tapi bukan aku namanya kalau langsung takut. Dengan tampang yang kubuat sepolos mungkin, aku bertanya, "Apa?"

"Apa katamu?! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUATKU TULI TAHU?!" serunya keras.

"Hei, kau juga hampir membuatku tuli dengan teriakanmu itu tahu," ujarku tak mau kalah sambil menutup kedua telingaku untuk mengurangi pecahnya gendang telinga.

"Ugh." Dapat kulihat dia langsung membuang mukanya. Apa-apaan dia ini. Dasar gadis aneh.

"Lho, sudah sampai ya?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tentu saja yang ia dapatkan hanyalah bangku yang sudah kosong.

"Sudah dari tadi nona rangking dua yang tukang tidur," sindirku padanya.

Tampak dia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggerutu tidak jelas. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresinya itu. Sungguh, dia ini benar-benar gadis yang aneh dan menarik. Heh, apa yang kupikirkan. Pasti otakku sudah konslet sampai bisa berpikiran begitu.

* * *

**~Virtual Game~**

* * *

Ternyata udara di Indonesia panas sekali. Tidak mengherankan sih mengingat Indonesia terletak di garis khatulistiwa. Bahkan Karin sampai melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya dan menyimpannya dalam ranselnya. Setelah kami mendapatkan koper kami, kami segera mencari pintu keluar. Kami berdua benar-benar merasa seperti orang hilang yang tak tahu arah. Masalahnya kami hanya pergi berdua tanpa ada yang menemani dan kami hanya dibekali dengan alamat hotel tempat acara peluncurannya di selenggarakan. Parahnya lagi kami berdua tidak bisa berbahasa Indonesia.

"Kazune!" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang sedang berjalan menghampiri kami bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

"Kazusa!" seruku kaget begitu mengetahui saudara sepupuku juga berada di Indonesia. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?" Bukannya menjawab, ia malah membalikkan pertanyaanku tadi.

"Aku sedang menghadiri acara peluncuran _game_," jawabku padanya.

"Heh benarkah, berarti kita sama dong. Aku juga mewakili negaraku untuk menghadiri acara itu. Wah beruntung sekali, kita bisa bertemu disini," ujarnya senang.

"Egh Kazusa, ini siapa?" tanya pemuda yang berdiri di samping Kazusa.

"Oh ini Kazune, sepupuku yang tinggal di Jepang. Kazune, dia Kuga Jin. Dia partnerku dalam acara ini," terang Kazusa memperkenalkan pemuda yang bernama Jin itu padaku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kazune," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak untuk bersalaman.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga," sahutku sambil menerima menjabat tangannya.

"Kazune, siapa gadis cantik di sebelahmu ini. Pacarmu ya?" goda Kazusa.

"BUKAN?!" seruku dan entah kenapa bisa bersamaan dengan Karin.

"Wah, kalian kompak sekali. Benar-benar pasangan serasi," tambah Jin yang ikut-ikutan menggodaku.

"Dia Hanazono Karin, partnerku," ucapku memperkenalkan Karin dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Karin ramah sambil menjabat tangan Kazusa dan Jin.

"Oh ya Kazusa, kau tahu dimana hotelnya?" tanyaku begitu mengingat kami masih kebingungan mencari hotelnya.

"Egh i-itu, a-aku dan Jin belum tahu. Kami bedua cuma diberi alamatnya doang," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas.

"HEH?!" pekik Karin kaget.

"Ada apaan sih?" ujarku mulai kesal karena sejak tadi dia suka teriak secara tiba-tiba.

"Coba lihat, alamat yang dibawa Kazusa beda dengan alamat yang kita bawa," jelas Karin.

Sontak saja kami langsung membaca kedua carik kertas yang dipegang Kazusa dan Karin. Dan benar saja, kedua carik kertas itu menunjukkan alamat yang berbeda.

"Lalu bagaimana ini. Alamat mana yang benar. Punyamu atau punyaku?" tanya Kazusa yang mulai panik.

"Semua ini gara-gara _author_ ngasih alamat nggak jelas gini!" seru Kazune.

"Awas saja kalau dua-duanya alamat palsu semua," ucap Karin menyetujui.

(Bella : Woi woi kenapa Bella yang disalahin)

(All : Karena _author_ yang ngundang kita disini. Di Indonesia lagi, panas tahu)

(Bella : Yah biar kalian merasakan bagaimana hidup di Indonesia)

(All : Sudah?! Sekarang kasih tahu mana alamat yang benar)

(Bella : Nggak seru dong kalau dikasih tahu)

(All : Mau ceritanya lanjut atau kita yang nyasar?!)

(Bella : Ya deh, Bella kasih bantuan)

"Umm anu, kalian juga ikut dalam acara peluncuran _game_ itu," ujar seorang gadis manis berambut _indigo_ panjang pada kami.

"I-iya, kau juga?" sahut Kazusa cepat.

Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm kalau mau, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sama-sama. Kebetulan temanku sudah memesan kendaraan," tawar gadis itu.

"Egh kau tahu dimana hotelnya?" tanyaku kaget sekaligus senang.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi bagaimana, kalian mau?" tanyanya lagi.

Tentu saja tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, kami langsung menyetujuinya. Kami pun segera berangkat menuju ke hotel.

* * *

**~Virtual Game~**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Nama kalian siapa dan asalnya darimana?" tanya Kazusa begitu kami semua sudah masuk dalam mobil bertenaga sel surya.

"Namaku Himeka dan dia ini Micchi," ucap gadis manis itu sambil menepuk pundak pemuda di sampingnya. "Kami berdua mewakili Italia. Kalau kalian?"

"Namaku Kazusa dan ini Jin. Kami berdua wakil dari Jerman," ujar Kazusa.

"Aku Karin dan cowok ini namanya Kazune. Kami berdua wakil Jepang," ucap Karin ramah.

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru pemuda berambut _caramel_ atau biasa dipanggil Micchi.

"Cepat banget, tahu begini tadi kita bisa jalan kaki!" seru Kazusa kaget.

Mereka hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Setelah menurunkan semua bawaan mereka. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam hotel. Sepertinya hotel ini sudah disewa seluruhnya untuk acara ini.

'Ternyata _author_ kaya juga bisa nyewa hotel bintang lima kayak gini,' batin mereka.

(Bella : Kalau dalam dunia _fanfic_, apapun bisa Bella lakukan)

Begitu mereka masuk, mereka langsung disambut oleh petugas hotel. Mereka segera menuju ke meja resepsionis untuk mendapatkan kamar.

"Waaww.. yang datang banyak banget," ujar Jin tak percaya.

"Tentu saja semua perwakilan Negara di seluruh dunia akan berkumpul di sini," sahut Kazune.

"Dan setiap Negara mengirimkan dua perwakilan," sambung Karin.

"Ada 193 negara di dunia," ujar Himeka.

"Kalau begitu dua kali 193…" ucap Kazusa.

"Ada 386 orang?!" seru mereka serempak.

"Belum ditambah tamu undangannya, kira-kira kamarnya cukup atau enggak ya?" tanya Micchi mulai cemas.

"Harus cukup, kalau nggak kita tuntut _author_ selaku penyelenggara acara ini," sewot Kazusa.

(Bella : Hei hei, kenapa aku kena lagi -_-)

Tidak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan kunci kamar mereka masing-masing. Jangan berpikiran ya kalau mereka akan sekamar dengan partnernya. Apalagi yang cowok-cewek. Beruntungnya Kazusa dan Jin, ia mendapatkan teman sekamar wakil dari Italia yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah Himeka dan Micchi. Sedangkan Karin dan Kazune, ia mendapat teman sekamar dari Spanyol. Kira-kira orangnya seperti apa ya. Semoga orang baik-baik.

* * *

**Karin POV**

Aku dan Kazune segera berpisah dengan yang lainnya karena kamar mereka terletak di lantai satu sedangkan kamar kami terletak di lantai tiga. Setelah naik lift, akhirnya kami tiba di lantai tiga. Kami berdua segera menuju ke kamar masing-masing. Aku kamar 96 dan Kazune kamar 97. Kamar kami berdua bersebelahan. Tampak Kazune langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. Aku pun segera masuk ke kamarku juga. Aku sedikit terkejut begitu mengetahui kamarku tidak dikunci. Itu artinya teman sekamarku dari Spanyol sudah datang.

Dengan tarikan napas panjang, aku segera masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku langsung melongo begitu mendapati dua sosok yang tampak sedang perang bantal (?) di atas ranjang tempat tidur. Kedua sosok yang memiliki paras sama hanya saja berbeda gender ini langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Sepertinya teman sekamarmu sudah datang, kalau begitu teman sekamarku juga sudah datang dong!" seru si cowok dalam bahasa yang tidak kumengerti. Sepertinya bahasa Spanyol.

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi sana BODOH?!" teriak si gadis dalam bahasa Spanyol juga sambil melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arah cowok tersebut.

Dengan tangkas, cowok tersebut menangkapnya dan langsung berjalan menghampiriku. "Namaku Niimi, senang bertemu denganmu. Kau harus hati-hati dengannya, kalau dia berulah langsung timpuk dia pakek ini," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan bantal itu padaku. Sekarang aku baru mengerti ucapannya, karena dia menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"SUDAH CEPAT KEMBALI KE KAMARMU BODOH?!" teriak gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," ucapnya yang setelah itu langsung pergi ke luar kamar.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku. Baru masuk saja aku sudah disuguhi drama seperti ini.

"Maaf ya kau jadi mendengar pertengkaran kami," ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum miris. "Hei namamu siapa? Namaku Hanagisa Akira, cowok yang tadi itu kembaranku. Kau sudah tahu namanya kan. Kami berdua wakil dari Spanyol," lanjutnya.

"Namaku Hanazono Karin dan yang menjadi partnerku dan teman sekamar kembaranmu itu namanya Kujyou Kazune. Kami wakil dari Jepang," ujarku sopan.

"Tak usah kaku seperti itu. Oh ya maaf ya soal ranjangmu yang berantakan gini. Ini semua gara-gara Niimi," ujar Akira yang langsung kesal begitu mengingat kembarannya.

"Tak apa, kau baru datang kesini?" tanyaku mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Egh tidak, sebenarnya kami datang sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu," jawabnya santai.

"APA?! Pasti kau kesepian disini," ucapku sedikit kaget.

"Tidak juga, banyak peserta yang juga sudah datang kesini. Jadi aku tidak terlalu kesepian. Lagipula dengan datang lebih awal, aku dan Niimi jadi punya waktu untuk mengenal perwakilan dari Negara lain," jelasnya.

"Benarkah?! Kalau boleh tahu, informasi apa yang kau dapat?" tanyaku padanya. Bisa dibilang aku mencoba mengorek informasi darinya kan lumayan.

Dia hanya terdiam memandangku. "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu," ujarnya dingin.

"Egh?!" Sifatnya berubah jadi dingin. Apa dia marah padaku.

"Hehehehe bercanda kok, jangan dimasukin ke hati ya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Egh?!" Lagi-lagi sifatnya berubah lagi. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak jadi (?) marah padaku.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Niimi merasa ada aneh dari acara ini," ujarnya sambil menghela napas.

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Setahuku acara ini berskala Internasional dan seharusnya seluruh Negara ikut berpatisipasi. Tapi kemarin aku dan Niimi tidak sengaja membaca aftar peserta yang ikut dalam acara ini. Dan itu hanya 111 negara saja yang diundang," jelasnya.

"Hmm mungkin saja ada Negara yang tidak bisa ikut karena alasan tertentu," komentarku.

"Awalnya kami pikir juga begitu," ujarnya.

"Awalnya?" tanyaku heran.

Akira hanya menganggukkan kepalannya. "Yah, masalahnya kalau hanya 111 negara yang diundang lalu kenapa semua menteri luar negeri di seluruh dunia juga diundang. Seharusnya cukup 111 negara saja yang menteri luar negerinya diundang. Tidak perlu semuanya," jelasnya lagi.

"Mungkin saja untuk menghormati Negara lain yang tidak ikut. Kan seperti yang kau bilang tadi, acara ini berskala Internasional," ujarnya berargumen.

"Kurasa bukan itu. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dalam acara ini," ujar Akira lirih.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," sahutku.

"Yah… mungkin kau benar," balas Akira.

* * *

**~Virtual Game~**

* * *

**Skip Time**

Akhirnya tiba juga hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh warga di dunia yaitu peluncuran _game_. Karin dkk segera menuju ke _hall_ tempat berlangsungnya acara. Hall yang berdesain seperti panggung opera ini sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Entah itu perwakilan Negara maupun tamu undangan. Di panggung sudah berjejer rapi sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti telur. Mereka berpikiran kalau itu alat _game_-nya.

Ctik

Tiba-tiba saja semua lampu di _hall_ padam dan hanya ada satu lampu yang menyala dan menyorot seorang gadis berawakan tinggi dan berambut hitam sebahu yang mengenakan kebaya (?) naik ke atas panggung.

"Hem hem. Pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan selamat datang kepada seluruh hadirin di acara peluncuran teknologi _game_ terbaru ini. Saya selaku penyelenggara acara sekaligus _author_ disini mengucapkan terimakasih atas kesediaan anda semua untuk memenuhi undangan saya. Baiklah, saya disini akan memberikan penjelasan singkat tentang teknologi baru ini atau bisa kita sebut sebagai _shugo_," ujar _author_ seraya mendekat ke salah satu _shugo_ yang ada di panggung.

"_Shugo_ yang berbentuk mirip seperti telur ini merupakan alat yang bisa mengirim pemain ke dalam dunia _game_ yang selalu kita impi-impikan. Dengan gelombang elektromagnetik yang dipancarkan pada helm ini," ujar _author_ sambil menunjuk helm yang tersimpan dalam _shugo_. "Berfungsi untuk mengontrol sistem saraf pusat otak kalian. Sehingga meski kita berada dalam dunia yang _virtual_ kita masih bisa menggunakan kelima indera kita. Tapi tenang saja, kerusakan yang ditimbulkan saat berada di dunia _game_ tidak akan berpengaruh dalam dunia nyata. Jadi kesimpulannya kalian bisa memainkan sebuah _game_ seperti di dunia nyata," jelas _author_ panjang kali lebar dipangkat kuadrat dikali tujuh dibagi #Plaak, mulai ngawur.

"Wah, kayaknya bakal asyik nih," ujar Kazusa bersemangat.

"Hah, biasa saja kok," ucap Kazune malas.

"Awas saja kalau kau nanti kalah duluan ya," ucap Kazusa sinis.

"Nggak akan," sahut Kazune santai.

Jin, Himeka, dan Micchi langsung tertawa mendengar perdebatan di antara Kazusa dan Kazune. Sedangkan Karin, ia tampak gelisah. Padahal kalau urusan _game_, Karin biasanya sangat antusias dan bersemangat.

"Karin, kau kenapa?" tanya Himeka begitu menyadari tingkah Karin yang aneh.

"Egh ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Karin dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Jangan-jangan kau mulai takut ya main _game_ itu," sindir Kazune.

"Enak saja, kalau cuma menaklukan _game_ itu perkara mudah bagiku," sahut Karin tak mau kalah.

"Perhatian semuanya, bagi seluruh perwakilin Negara harap segera ke tengah _hall_. Kita akan segera mulai tesnya!" seru _author_ tiba-tiba dari atas panggung.

"Tes!" seru mereka serempak saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka bingung karena sebelumnya tidak ada pemberitahuan kalau akan ada tesnya juga. Mereka segera menuju ke tengah _hall_ untuk mencari tahu tes apa yang dimaksud.

BRUGH

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahu Karin.

"Hei Nitsuki, minta maaf dulu!" seru seseorang yang memperingati gadis tadi yang rupanya sudah turun ke bawah dalam bahasa yang asing di telinga Karin dkk. Tampak orang itu menghela napas karena tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari si gadis. "Agh aku mewakili dia untuk minta maaf," ucapnya yang kali ini dalam bahasa Inggris pada Karin.

"Agh tidak apa kok," ucap Karin sambil berusaha memasang senyum.

Orang itu hanya membalas senyuman Karin. "Namaku Ringo dan gadis yang menabrakmu tadi Nitsuki. Kami adalah wakil dari Indonesia," ujar gadis yang baru diketahui bernama Ringo itu ramah. "Hei Nitsuki, tunggu aku!" teriak Ringo lagi dalam bahasa asing. Setelah itu ia segera berlari meninggalkan Karin dkk untuk menyusul partnernya yang sudah turun ke bawah.

"Benar-benar pasangan yang enerjik," komentar Jin yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton.

"Atau pasangan bodoh," sahut Kazune.

"Kalian jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari penampilannya ataupun kelakuannya. Asal kalian tahu, mereka itu peraih emas dalam olimpiade sains Internasional," ujar seorang gadis berambut merah marun yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

(Bella : Yee, perwakilannya Indonesia anak pintar-pintar #Plok plok plok)

(Kazusa : Maunya)

"Siapa kau?" tanya Micchi penasaran.

"Namikara Yura, peraih emas olimpiade bidang astronomi Internasional dan peraih perunggu bidang Matematika Internasional," ujar Yura yang terkesan sombong.

"Yura, kau kemana saja dari tadi. Ayo ce-" Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis lagi. "Heh, sedang apa kau bersama mereka?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Tidak, hanya memberi sedikit masukan," jawab Yura singkat.

"Ohh kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Rika. Kami berdua perwakilan dari Inggris," ujar gadis yang baru diketahui bernama Rika itu.

"Ayo Rika, kita turun ke bawah!" ajak Yura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Semoga sukses untuk kalian semua," ujar Rika yang langsung menyusul Yura yang sudah turun ke bawah duluan.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata saingannya berat juga," komentar Kazusa.

"Aku heran deh, kesannya kok kita kayak lomba cerdas cermat deh daripada acara kompetisi peluncuran _game_," sahut Micchi yang langsung disetujui oleh lainnya.

"Heh, ayo kita juga turun ke bawah. Lihat, semuanya sudah pada kumpul!" seru Jin pada yang lain.

Akhirnya mereka berenam pun segera turun ke bawah, berkumpul bersama peserta lainnya.

"Sebelumnya kalian akan dibagikan _tablet_ untuk masing-masing tiap pemain," ujar _author_ begitu semua peserta sudah berkumpul.

Mereka segera menerima _tablet_ yang dimaksud. Setelah dipastikan semuanya sudah dapat, _author_ kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Dalam _tablet_ itu sudah tersedia tujuh soal mata pelajaran tingkat umum. Antara lain Bahasa Inggris, Matematika, IPA, Olahraga, Kesenian, Sejarah umum, dan yang terakhir kebumian. Kalian semua diminta mengerjakan soal itu dalam waktu tiga puluh menit dan kalian bisa mulai dari sekarang!"

Sontak saja semuanya langsung mengerjakan soal-soal itu secepat yang mereka bisa. Dan baiklah mari kita tengok satu-satu setiap perwakilan.

**Kazusa and Jin side**

"Kalau soal matematika sih. Mau tingkat SD sampai universitas pun aku tidak masalah," ujar Kazusa senang. Dalam waktu delapan menit ia berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh soal matematika. Ia pun mulai beranjak ke soal mata pelajaran berikutnya yaitu IPA. "Mati aku, kalau Fisika sama Kimia aku masih mending. Kalau biologi argghh lewatin saja deh," ucap Kazusa pasrah.

Jin menoleh menatap Kazusa, sepertinya gadis itu sudah bisa menyelesaikan semua soal matematika. Sedangkan Jin sendiri, ia masih berkutat dengan soal matematika. Bisa dibilang ia kebalikan dari Kazusa. Kalau Kazusa kuat di hitungan tapi lemah di hapalan. Kalau Jin, dia kuat di hapalan tapi lemah di hitungan. Yah, Tuhan memang adil dalam menciptakan makhluknya. Pasti ada kelebihan dan kekurangannya.

**Himeka and Micchi side**

"Apa-apaan ini! Masa soal sejarah umumnya kebanyakan menyangkut sejarah Indonesia. Mana aku tahu, aku kan bukan orang Indonesia!?" sewot Micchi.

Micchi yang sudah terlihat frustasi langsung menoleh menatap Himeka yang tampak tenang-tenang saja dalam mengerjakan soalnya.

"Sebenarnya dia tenang begitu gara-gara dia memang bisa atau pasrah ya," gumam Micchi.

**Karin and Kazune side**

"Apa _author_ nggak bisa kreatif sedikit ngasih soal. Masak kebanyakan ngambil soalnya dari buku sama internet. Kalau itu sih tanpa dipikir pun, aku sudah tahu jawabannya," gumam Kazune.

"Cepat cepat cepat." Kazune langsung menoleh ke arah Karin dan mendapati Karin bergumam kata cepat berulang kali. Kenapa dengan anak ini, sikapnya makin aneh.

Baru saja Kazune akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tiba-tiba Karin sudah mengangkat tangannya. "Saya sudah selesai, boleh saya ijin ke belakang!" seru Karin cepat yang langsung mendapati perhatian dari seluruh peserta termasuk _author_.

_Author_ hanya menganggukkan kepalanya bingung lalu berkata, "Ya, silahkan."

Sontak saja Karin langsung pergi lalu menghilang dari balik kerumunan.

* * *

**Kazune POV**

Aku bisa mendengar kasak kusuk dari peserta yang lain begitu Karin pergi. Meski mereka mengatakannya dalam bahasa mereka sendiri-sendiri yang tentu saja tidak terlalu aku mengerti. Tapi aku yakin seratus persen, mereka pasti membicarakan bagaimana jeniusnya Karin sampai bisa menyelesaikan semua soal-soal ini dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Padahal aku yakin, sebetulnya soal ini hanya jebakan dari _author_ karena sebenarnya soal-soal ini tidak bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Semua peserta tahu kalau mereka diminta mengerjakan soal-soal ini untuk menguji bagaimana kita sebisa mungkin mengerjakan soal sebanyak mungkin dan tentunya benar. Artinya kita mengerjakan soal yang kita anggap lebih mudah dahulu.

Tapi Karin, aku tahu dia memang jenius. Tapi seperti yang sudah aku bilang tadi bahwa sejenius apapun orang itu tidak akan sanggup mengerjakan soal ini dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikan soal ini jika saja aku tidak tahu kalau soal-soal ini banyak yang keluar dari buku dan internet dan langsung mengingat jawabannya.

Entah kenapa firasatku jadi tidak enak. Sedari tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku berhasil menarik kesimpulan kenapa sejak tadi Karin bersikap aneh. Jangan-jangan dia sakit perut makanya sejak tadi dia terlihat gelisah. Yah tidak mengherankan juga begitu mengingat bagaimana rakusnya dia. Tapi ya sudahlah apa peduliku, lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan soal-soal ini.

"Ya waktu sudah habis, harap semuanya berhenti mengerjakan!" seru _author _tiba-tiba.

Dapat kulihat ada yang memasang wajah pasrah, tenang, bahkan ngantuk pun ada karena saking bosannya. Yah pokoknya bermacam ekspresilah yang ditunjukkan semua peserta.

"Kazune, Karin masih belum kembali?" tanya Kazusa sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Hah hah hah… maaf, apa aku sudah terlambat," ujar Karin ngos-ngosan. Sepertinya dia habis lari marathon dari toilet sampai ke sini.

"Tidak Karin, kau malah datang tepat waktu," ujar Himeka yang juga sudah bergabung dengan kami.

"Syukurlah," ucap Karin bernapas lega.

"Nah, semua peserta dipersilahkan naik ke panggung dan masuk ke dalam _shugo_ sesuai urutannya masing-masing. Sehingga kita bisa mulai kompetisinya," jelas _author_.

"Oke teman-teman, aku sangat senang bisa mengenal kalian semua. Tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi. Ini kompetisi, kita membawa nama Negara kita masing-masing. Jadi mulai sekarang kita akan bersaing untuk menjadi yang terbaik," terang Kazusa dengan gaya sok bijaksananya.

Kami hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setelah itu kami mulai berpencar mencari _shugo_-nya masing-masing.

"Kazune, sini!" Aku bisa mendengar Karin berteriak sepertinya dia sudah menemukan _shugo_ kami. Aku pun segera berjalan menghampirinya.

Dapat kulihat Karin langsung duduk dalam _shugo_ miliknya sambil memasangkan helm-nya. Kelihatannya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain. Seperti anak kecil saja. Aku pun segera memposisikan diriku duduk dalam _shugo_ milikku. Semoga saja permainan ini tidak membuatku bosan.

"Yura, kenapa kau masih berdiri. Ayo cepat masuk dan duduk sebentar lagi sistemnya akan dinyalakan!" seru Rika pada gadis yang bernama Yura. Rupanya pasangan dari Inggris itu duduk di depan kami.

"Ini aneh, kenapa yang berpatisipasi cuma 111 Negara saja," gumamnya pelan. Meskipun pelan tapi masih bisa kudengar karena ia duduk tepat di depanku. Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia segera masuk ke dalam _shugo_ miliknya.

Aku setuju dengan ucapannya. Ini memang aneh, kenapa Negara yang ikut hanya 111 Negara saja. Meski aku tidak tahu, darimana gadis itu mendapatkan informasi itu. Tapi jika itu benar, peserta yang ikut hanya 222 orang. Apa ada Negara yang tidak mengirimkan perwakilannya atau tidak diundang sama _author_?

Setelah semua peserta sudah duduk manis dalam _shugo_-nya masing-masing. Sistem pun mulai diaktifkan. Semua _shugo_ mulai menutup yang otomatis membuat kami terlihat seperti di dalam cangkang telur dan tiba-tiba saja udara di dalam _shugo_ terasa hangat dan nyaman yang membuatku merasa sangat mengantuk. Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku sudah memejamkan mataku begitu juga dengan peserta lainnya.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Semua peserta satu persatu mulai memejamkan matanya menandakan gelombang elektromagnetiknya sudah mulai bekerja pada otak mereka. Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan segera dikirim ke dunia _virtual_.

3

2

1

"Selamat datang di dunia virtual ala Bella (?)!" seru _author_ riang gembira.

"WHAATT INI DIMANA!" seru semua peserta kaget, panik, histeris, dan heboh sendiri (lebay amat -_-).

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session Talkshow**

Karin : WHAT?! Ceritanya sumpah gaje, nggak masuk akal, aneh bin ajaib.

Kazune : Dan kenapa _author_ juga ikutan nongol dalam cerita -_-

Kazusa : _Author_, aku kan orang Jepang. Kenapa aku jadi perwakilan Jerman sama Jin.

Micchi : Kita senasib Kazusa. Aku dan Himeka malah jadi perwakilan Italia.

Nitsuki dan Ringo : Kita malah jadi perwakilan Indonesia. Padahal sudah jelas banget nama kita nama Jepang.

Akira dan Niimi : Yee yang anak kembar. Ngomongnya bisa kompakan.

Nitsuki dan Ringo : Kayak situ enggak kembar juga (_sweatdrop_)

Himeka : Kenapa OC _author_ bisa nongol lagi disini.

Jin : Bahkan OC yang bukan milik _author_ pun bisa nyasar kesini.

Nitsuki : Seenaknya, kita itu disuruh sama _author_ kami (baca : Tsukirin Matsushima 29) buat bantuin nih _author_.

Ringo : Iya kalau kita berdua menolak bisa dicincang hidup-hidup kita.

Karin : Sadis amat _author_ kalian (ikut prihatin)

Kazune : Kayak _author_ kita juga nggak sadis saja.

Bella : Apa kau bilang. Aku ini _author_ paling baik hati sedunia akhirat tau.

All (-Bella) : (Langsung muntah berjamaah)

Bella : Terserahlah apa kata kalian. Mendingan sekarang kita bacain balasan _review_. Berhubung kebetulan kalian ada sepuluh orang, jadi kalian masing-masing baca satu ya.

Nitsuki : Kenapa aku jadi ikut balas _review_ -_-

Ringo : Situ kan bukan pencipta kami.

Kazusa : Sudah ikutin saja apa kata _author_. Dia itu memang payah, sadis, suka nyiksa orang. Tapi aslinya orangnya baik kok yah kalau lagi nggak_ bad mood_.

Bella : Kamu niatnya mau ngeledek atau muji sih.

Kazusa : Aku hanya berbicara sesuai fakta kok.

Bella : Yah terserah deh. Sudah sana cepat mulai balas _review_-nya.

Karin : Yang pertama untuk **ryukutari**. Wah makasih sudah pengertian sama _author_ dan semoga _chapter_ ini bisa menebus keterlambatan _update_.

Himeka : Berikutnya buat **chi**. Ini sudah lanjut kok, maaf ya kalau lama.

Akira : Buat** Meirin Hinamori 16**. Iya bakal dilanjut terus kok sama _author_ cuma _update_-nya saja yang mungkin bakal lama.

Micchi : Selanjutnya untuk **Takenomaru Hikari**. Gomen kalau nggak bisa kilat tapi makasih atas nilainya. Sempurna!

Niimi : Balasan _review_ berikutnya untuk **ichiro**. Tak apa kok, ichiro-chan saja sudah mau _review_ saja kami berterima kasih.

Ringo : Untuk **Kujyou Angelita**. Iya bakal diusahain semua fic teman _author_-ku (baca : Bella) bakal dilunasin semua.

Kazusa : Selanjutnya buat **andien hanazono**. Makasih untuk semangatnya. _Ganbatte_!

Jin : Berikutnya untuk **kirei**. Iya, bakal dilanjut kok. Jadi ikuti saja terus kelanjutan ceritanya.

Kazune : Buat** Milka**. Hah?! Kayaknya salah deh kalau _fanfic_ bikinan _author_ dibilang sunspense. Padahal ceritanya saja asal-asalan dan suka gonta-ganti alur.

Nitsuki : Yang terakhir buat **Xinon**. Maaf ya kalau lanjutannya lama. Biasa lah, _author_ satu ini kan terkenal suka lelet dan nggak konsisten. Jadinya suka _publish_ _fanfic_ baru padahal _fanfic_ satunya belum kelar.

Kazune : Wah, akhirnya ada yang sepemikiran denganku.

Bella : *Langsung pundung di pojok dengan aura seram* Ternyata aku salah sudah mengundang mereka T.T

Niimi : _Author_ jangan sedih dong kalau _author_ sedih aku juga ikutan sedih T.T *langsung berpelukan ala teletubbies dengan _author_*

Karin : Kenapa _session talkshow_-nya jadi drama telenovela (-_-")

Kazusa : _Author_, bukannya _author_ mau nyampein pengumuman!

Bella : Oh ya, Bella lupa. _Minna_, Bella bakal buka audisi untuk 4 pemain baru dalam _fanfic_ Bella. Soalnya Bella nggak tahu mau pinjam OC sama siapa lagi.

Karin : Kalian bisa pakek _pen name_ kalian atau OC kalian sendiri. Tolong isi sesuai format dibawah ini :

Nama : …

Gender : …

Umur : …

Ciri-ciri : (warna rambut, warna mata, model rambut, dll)

Perwakilan dari : Keduanya harus diisi

1. Harus pilih salah satu (Amerika atau Rusia)

2. Negara lainnya (terserah kalian asalkan belum disebutin di _fanfic_-nya)

Alasan : (Isi alasan kenapa kalian merekomendasikan karakter ini dan alasan kalian memilih Negara tersebut sebagai pilihan kalian)

Kazusa : Yah, kurang lebih seperti itulah formatnya. Terserah kalian mau ikut berpatisipasi atau tidak. _Author_ bakal berterima kasih kalau kalian mau ikut dan oh ya setiap orang hanya boleh merekomendasikan satu nama saja ya. Nggak boleh ada yang dobel.

Karin : Bagi 4 rekomendasi yang paling bagus dan menarik bakal ikut bermain sama kami di _fanfic_ ini.

Bella : Selain itu Bella bakal buka polling untuk pemain dalam _fanfic_ ini.

All (-Bella) : POLLING APA?!

Bella : Maksudnya para _readers_ bisa menjagokan pasangan yang menurut kalian jagokan untuk menang dan kalian sukai. Nah sekarang tugas kalian mempromosikan diri kalian sendiri.

All (-Bella) : Apa untungnya buat kami?

Bella : Hah ya sudah, yang jadi pemenangnya boleh minta apapun sama Bella.

All (-Bella) : Beneran nih?

Bella : Iya, Bella janji.

Karin : Oke kalau begitu aku yang pertama. _Minna_, kalau kalian mengaku pecinta Jepang entah itu manga, anime, J-Pop. Berarti kalian harus dukung kami ya. Iya kan Kazune?

Kazune : Terserah kau saja.

Kazusa : Aku juga nggak mau kalah. Buat Fansku dan Jin jangan lupa dukung kami. Pokoknya Jerman harus menang!

Jin : Aku nggak ikut-ikut deh.

Micchi : Bagi seluruh para _readers_ terhormat yang sudah membaca _fanfic_ ini. Jangan lupa dukung kami dengan ketik REG (SPASI) ITALIA KIRIM KE ALAMAT PALSU (?)

Himeka : *_speechless_*

Akira : Meski kita cuma OC disini. Tapi kita juga nggak mau kalah. Pokoknya kalau para _readers_ nggak mau dukung kami. _Author_ nggak bakal ngelanjutin _fanfic_ ini.

Niimi : Termasuk juga _fanfic_ lainnya. Iya kan _author_? *_puppy eyes_ jutsu aktif*

Bella : Iya, Bella bakal setia dukung kamu kok Niimi *langsung nyubit pipi Niimi saking gemasnya*

Kazusa : *Langsung jitak _author_* _Author_ yang netral dong, mentang-mentang OC bikinan _author_ sendiri terus dimanjain gitu.

Bella : Ya iya, Bella netral. Tapi Bella tetap dukung Spanyol kok.

All (-Bella, Akira, Niimi) : _AUTHOR_…?! *tak lupa dengan senjata di tangan mereka masing-masing*

Bella : Bella nyerah deh *sambil ngibarin bendera putih*

Nitsuki : Sebenarnya aku nggak peduli mau menang kek atau kalah kek. Tapi kalau kalian memang punya jiwa nasionalisme yang tinggi. Berarti kalian HARUS PILIH INDONESIA!

Ringo : Kalau kalian nggak pilih kita, kalian berarti sudah mengkhianati tanah air tercinta.

Bella : Woy, disini nggak boleh pakek ancaman tahu!

Nitsuki : Kenapa keberatan kalau gitu aku panggilin _author_ kami lho.

Bella : Jangan, nggak jadi. Bella takut jadi korban mutilasi selanjutnya.

Ringo : Bagus *sambil mangut-mangut setuju*

Kazusa : _Author_, terus Rika dan Yura gimana. Mereka kan nggak ada disini.

Bella : Ya sudah kalau gitu Bella wakilin saja. _Minna_, jangan lupa dukung Yura sama Rika ya. Oh ya Yura itu juga OC bikinan Bella lho. Jadi kalian harus dukung mereka!

Kazusa : Setiap _chapter_ kalian boleh ngasih poling ke **dua pasangan** dan poling ini akan ditutup sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan sama _author_. Jangan lupa beri alasan kenapa kalian memberi dukungan pada pasangan pilihan kalian.

Bella : Sebenarnya masih ada pasangan lainnya termasuk juga 4 pemain yang masih Bella cari lewat audisi (?). Diusahakan _chapter_ depan, mereka bakal muncul. Untuk saat ini hanya enam pasangan itu dulu.

Karin : Mohon kerja sama dan partisipasinya ya _minna_.

Akira : Jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_ kalian.

Bella : Akhir kata

All : Sampai jumpa _minna_ *tirai pun ditutup*


End file.
